


Dead? Yes and No. Maybe? Jiraya is not dead dead.

by LillyPotterml



Series: 5+fix it. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Jiraiya lives, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: 5+ fix it.Jiraiya come back after Nagato/Pain is defeat.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: 5+fix it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954510
Kudos: 8





	Dead? Yes and No. Maybe? Jiraya is not dead dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Jiraiya comes back after Nagato/Pain is defeat. This is the first part of many hopefully. Every one of the stories can be read separately. One part =one story.

5+ fix it.   
JIRAIYA 

It was dark. Everything around him seemed a little dizzy. Like when you get too much drunk and you can't focus on the lines. You know that things are there you just can't focus. There was dim light and Jiraiya was walking closer. It was not easy. Like trying to swim through syrup.   
Someone was sitting at the fire. Jiraya came closer and sat down.   
,, Hmmm I did not expect You to be here. "  
,, Where else would I be? I am dead and I have no other place to go."   
,, So I am dead? " he asked Dan.   
,, Yes and no. Maybe?"   
,, That makes no sense of why are you here. I would expect my parents or Minato or 3rd Hokage or Orochimaru or someone else and not you."   
,, Well it wasn't a choice. As much as someone else who is dead most of the people are busy right now because lots of people are in" between" right now. Because yes you died and you are dead for some time now but you are going to go back so you are and aren't dead because people would not be able to bring you back if you were dead dead."  
,,Bring back?´´  
,,Nagato still thinks that you are his important person and doesn´t want you to be actually dead.´´  
,,That still doesn't explain why you are here."   
,, We were friends before. "  
,, Friends do not steal each other girls"   
,, She was never your girl. Yes, you may have liked... " Jiraiya stopped him by laughing.,, Liked? I never just liked her. I love her. More than my books more than anything. I would have died for her. I almost did so many times in the past. Just to protect her. Just for her to break my heart again and again and again. And what did you do?"  
,, I left her broken. And full of sorrow. And that is why I want you to protect her and not let go. You finished training the Hero. So just make sure that you will be happy. So that I can make sure that everything will be better."   
,, I still didn't forgive you"   
,, We were friends but she and I had a lot in common. I am sorry that I left you and my little sister alone. "   
,, Shizune is ok. Your nice remembers you."   
,, Please look after yourself and all of them. 

Jiraiya woke up lying down near the river.   
,,Common, common you can't die on me here please." Shizune was hitting him hard. He is not sure why. His mouth is full of water. He coughs and she stops hitting him.  
,, How am I here? " He asks. She is kneeling beside him. Her hair he notices is a mess. There is blood everywhere.   
,, I don't know. I found you in the river floating so I drag you out. How are you alive? You died a long time ago." She asks and then starts healing him.   
,, Don't know. I met your uncle again. He wants you to be happy and safe"   
,, Safe? Konoha is always a mess. But I will try. "

They get up later. When he is mostly healed and when they notice people on the battlefield mostly standing up and returning from death. Shizune goes to the next pacient and he wants to find Tsunade. 

,, Jiraiya? Jiraiya! H-how are you here? " Tsunade was running towards him. He just opened his arm and she jumped right into them.  
,, Nagato got me back. "   
,, Don't leave... . I don't want you... leave. PLEASE ...just stay... I don't want to wake up again "She was crying into his t-shirt. Big sad tears falling down her face.   
,, Shhh" he said and kissed her forehead and continued *,, I am not going anywhere. You are not going to get rid of me that easily. I will... " she stopped him sobbing.,, But-but I did. And it was all my fault! I should not let you go... Or... Or go with you."   
,, You can not let me go now. You said that if I came back I will get a date? " He sad drying her tears with his hand. She stared at him. He was not sure what she saw.  
,, Medic first then food than a shower. "   
She smiled at him when they walked away from the battlefield. She never ever wants to let go of his hand. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story. If you find some grammar errors please let me know so that I can fix them.


End file.
